El Diablos WWE Takeover Part 1 Raw 3303
by El Diablo1
Summary: You have to read the authors note at the begining to really understand it. Basically, its my fantasy version of the WWE. Please read.


Authors Note: For those of you wondering just what this is, I'm starting a new series here. Its a new concept for this genre of the site that I decided to try out. I am pretending to be like one of those fancy writers for Raw and am taking over! This is the Era of El Diablo! It will begin with March 3rds episode of Raw and will hopefully keep on going, creating an online alternative to the lame storylines of the real WWE. This is MY Raw. I will only be writing Raws and giving summary's of Raw's selections of the monthly Pay-Per-Views. This is the first story in the saga . . .  
  
WWE Raw (3-3-03) The Return of Austin  
  
[The show kicks off with a usual display of fireworks and grand introductions done by our commentators Jim Ross and Jerry "The King" Lawler.]  
  
Jim Ross: Hello everyone and welcome to WWE Raw! And boy do we have a show planned for you tonight! Stone Cold Steve Austin is expected to make a grand return to Raw and as we have been promised the Rock is here tonight!  
  
Jerry Lawler: Oh yeah JR, and don't forget are General Manager Eric Bischoff is here as well and he's already told us that his own special welcoming crew will be awaiting Mr. Austin when he arrives here tonight!  
  
[Lawler is cut off by the theme music of William Regal as Regal and Storm head down to the ring with the Tag-Team Championship belts. Lillian Garcia introduces the duo and then out comes the challengers. The Dudley Boyz, former WCW, ECW, and WWE World Tag-Team Champions head down to the ring for what promises to be a classic tag-team match-up! The two teams are both in the ring brawling when suddenly the music of Chief Morley hits throughout the arena and Morley himself heads out to the ring to a chorus of boos!! Morley is carrying a microphone and speaking as he walks down.]  
  
Chief Morley: Stop right here, stop this madness. I don't recall approving any match-up involving the Dudleyz and the Tag-Team Titles. Frankly, they've had the chance in the past and haven't lived up to it. But I have a team that is willing to except the challenge. I have a team that can EASILY take out The Dudleyz and even Storm and Regal all in one sitting.  
  
Jim Ross: Who on earth could Chief Morley be talking about??  
  
Chief Morley: And now introducing to you newly signed to Raw the now FORMER SmackDown! Tag-Team champions, Chavo Geurrero and Eddige Geurrero...LOS GERREROUS!!!  
  
Jerry Lawler: Whats going on? I thought these guys where the SmackDown! Tag-Team champions??  
  
Jim Ross: Well I guess they've given up on SmackDown and decided to come to Raw!!!  
  
[Los Geurreros storm down to the ring and begin to take out everyone. The bell rings and the new three team Tag-Titles match is under way. Chavo has taken out Storm and Regal but the Dudleyz are a bit more of a challenge. D- Von fires back at Chavo and quickly spears him down to the mat. The Dudley Boyz take control of the match-up. Suddenly, 3D on the dazed William Regal! They try for a quick pin but only reach a two count. Lance Storm pulls D-Vons leg away from him and locks D-Von in an ankle lock. The referee manages to get Buh Buh and William Regal out of the ring. Los Geurreros put up a fight but decide to back away and get to their corner. Its now Lance Storm and D-Von battling it out in the ring until Storm makes the tag to Chavo Geurrero! Chavo comes firing in. D-Von is hurt. He try's to tag Buh Buh but is unexpectedly nailed with a pair of brass knuckles from William Regal!!! Lance Storm rolls up D-Von and gets the three! Lance Storm and William Regal remain tag-team champions and Los Geurreros have signed with Raw!]  
  
[After the break we are taken backstage. Raw General Manager Eric Bischoff is seen headed to the parking lot in the company of 3 Minute Warning and Rico.]  
  
Eric Bischoff: I want you three to stay out here and the MOMENT Stone Cold Steve Austin gets here I want you to give him a Raw style welcome straight from Eric Bischoff!!  
  
[Back in the ring Tommy Dreamer has already been introduced to the crowd and is awaiting his challenger. Out comes the challenger Randy Orton who is being followed by Ric Flair and Batista, co members of the Evolution stable. All three men jump Tommy Dreamer before the bell rings! After a hard beat down the referee gets Batista and Flair out of the ring. But before starting the match-up the ref asks Dreamer if he is willing to go on with the match after the early assault from Flair and Batista. Dreamer nods his head quickly as he storms back up face to face with Orton! The battle is now under way! Dreamer is fighting with a new fire lit now after the attack from Evolution. Dreamer has Randy Orton down only to be tripped by Flair outside the ring. The referee doesn't see it as he's distracted with Batista! Dreamer gets back up and slides out of the ring. He begins chasing after Ric Flair. He is cut off by a huge clothesline from Batista. The bell rings loudly and Dreamer is announced the winner by DQ. But the assault has only just begun. Batista uses a chair to bash in the head of Tommy Dreamer as a bloody Dreamer is tossed into the ring.]  
  
Jim Ross: Why are these monsters doing this?? What did Tommy Dreamer ever once do to them?!  
  
[Ric Flair tosses the chair into the ring and the members of Evolution head in as well. Flair unfolds the chair and sits squarely in front of the bloody Dreamer. Flair is handed a microphone.]  
  
Ric Flair: You fans can boo all you want but there's nothing anyone can do. I'm sending this out as a message to Booker T!! This is the warning from Triple H! Booker this is what will happen to you if you go through with WrestleMania. Don't think that playing around because look into Dreamers eyes and you'll see this is no joke. But sorry Dreamer Booker isn't yet in the building. So there's officially no one to save you. There's no one that can stop us. Not one person.  
  
[Ric Flair gets up laughing as he throws the mic out of the ring. He stomps and kicks at Dreamer seeing some kind of humor in it. The attack is about to get even more violent when suddenly the glass shatters. Stone Cold Steve Austin is headed down to the ring, in a pick up truck!!!! The truck speeds down the ramp way as Flair and Evolution look on in fright. Stone Cold storms out of the pick up truck with a lead pipe!]  
  
Jerry Lawler: Oh my god, Stone Cold Steve Austin is back!!  
  
[Stone Cold comes flying into the ring. He takes out Flair, Batista, and then Orton, leaving them bloody in a pile next to Dreamer. Steve helps Tommy Dreamer up as Stone Cold demands a microphone.]  
  
Stone Cold: Ah hell Eric Bischoff, did you think for one minute those sorry sons a bitches you sent out in the parking lot where going to stop Stone Cold Steve Austin?? Bischoff, I had them down before they even had a chance to scream for help! Then I make it just in time driving in my pick up truck to here Ric Flair telling the WWE, telling Stone Cold Steve Austin there was no one that could stop Evolution?! Evolution, what kind of a joke is that?! I decided to take up Flair's offer and find out for myself if no one could stop them. Looks to me like someone just did. I had unfinished business with you Flair anyway. But you're only the start of my list man, and its a long one. Ah hell, don't get any bad ideas me talking about a list in times like this of violence. Its not a hit list or anything like that you man, its a simple to do list. And number one on my to do list is take care of some unfinished business with Eric Bischoff and none other then The Rock!! Bischoff, you wanted me here. You demanded I came. I'm here, I hope you got what you wanted. I personally don't think Flair, Orton, 3 Minute Warning, Rico, or Batista are gonna be to happy about it though. Bischoff, I'm done with the long speeches. If you want Stone Cold Steve Austin, here I am Eric, here I am. Come get some!!  
  
[The fans erupt with even more cheers, all standing at the sites and sounds of Stone Cold Steve Austin. Steve waits a little while and finally Bischoff's music hits!! But its Chris Jericho who is headed down to the ring. Chris Jericho laughs to the fans as he grabs a mic and heads into the ring, about a foot or two away from Steve Austin.]  
  
Chris Jericho: Oh I'm sorry Austin, aren't I what you wanted? Guess not. I just came to tell you personally Stone Cold exactly what I think--  
  
Stone Cold: Hold up just one minute son. You think Stone Cold Steve Austin really cares about what Chris Jericho thinks????  
  
Chris Jericho: Well I  
  
Stone Cold: Stop right there Jericho. That's your problem. You talk to much. I wanted a yes or a no son.  
  
Chris Jericho: Well then --  
  
Stone Cold: Nah Jericho, its to late now. On my first day back on the job Chris you already upset me. There's only one way to deal with people like you Jericho, that won't shut up. I'm gonna have to force you to shut up!  
  
[Stone Cold slams down his mic and connects with the Stone Cold Stunner on Chris Jericho!! Jericho is left down in the center of the ring. Steve picks the mic back up.]  
  
Stone Cold: Well Bischoff I guess if you're not gonna come to me, I'm gonna have to find you!  
  
[After the commercial break we are taken once again to the ring for Rob Van Dam vs. Chris Nowinski. Chris gets the early advantage using his questionable moves. RVD is however to much for the barley turned pro superstar. Rob now has clear control. RVD uses his bizarre methods like always to gain favor with the fans. RVD hits a huge powerslam and then into the Five Star Frog Splash! Not even a veteran could easily kick out of that one. Its over. 1...2...3. RVD is announced the winner. Cameras head backstage now to an unknown location where Eric Bischoff and Chief Morley are headed out of the arena!!! Bischoff and Morley leave Raw just as Austin is about to catch the two.]  
  
Jim Ross: What a coward! Eric was the one who kept talking about wanted to get at Austin and now look at him running away like that!  
  
Jerry Lawler: Can you blame him! Austin is like a mad man backstage.  
  
[Another commercial break is followed by the theme music of The Rock. Rocky himself is headed out to the ring. In the center of the squared circle Rock begins ready from a piece of scratch paper he's carrying in his hands.]  
  
The Rock: Dear Fans, Hi, its Me Eric Bischoff! I felt in both unsafe and risky to remain at the arena tonight with a psycho freak like Stone Cold Steve Austin running around. Myself and Chief Morley have decided it in best favor that we allow The Rock to take care of are business for us. First off all, I would like to announce tonight's main event which will be coming up shortly. Triple H and THE ROCK will be facing off with Scott Steiner and Booker T who will be teaming up together once again! I would also like to take this time to say hey Steve, better luck next time!  
  
[Suddenly the music of Stone Cold hits once again and Austin rushes down to the ring. He is fierce and upset and quickly begins an assault on The Rock. Austin is beating down Rock until Triple H starts running down to the ring lead by the patched up Ric Flair. HHH begins an attack on Austin. Rock is back up and its two on one now. Rock grabs a mic.]  
  
The Rock: What Stone Cold, you think I'm stupid?? You think I'm gonna just head down to the ring unprotected to have you come out here like a maniac and viciously attack me? No way. That's why I enlisted the help of Triple H!  
  
HHH: Austin, remember me? Let me give you a reminder. (HHH hits Steve Austin with a Pedigree) Hopefully that will refresh your memory that you don't screw with The Game. Me and Rock have one thing and one thing only in common. And that's that we HATE you Steve Austin. And that's why we have formed an alliance. You can call us the A.A.A. The Alliance Against Austin. And we're here to watch each others backs and make sure you don't get the advantage for one single minute!!  
  
The Rock: Oh and one more thing. Before I was so rudely interrupted I was about to read the next selection out of Bischoff's letter. How about I just summaries it?? WrestleMania X9...Austin vs. The Rock!!!  
  
[The Rock and Triple H head coldly out of the ring with Ric Flair as the fans go nuts over the announcement that The Rock will face Steve Austin once again at WrestleMania. Once we have returned to the program Jeff Hardy is introduced. He is set to go one on one with Spike Dudley. The two have a semi-good match-up before the final break of the night. And now its time for the man event, HHH and The Rock vs. Booker T and Scott Steiner. The crowd is pumped up as are the viewers watching at home. Booker and Steiner are introduced first. They are welcomed to the ring by happy cheers all over the arena. Then out come the bad guys Triple H and Rock, still running on adrenaline after the double team attack on Austin. Its a huge brawl between the two teams! Once things are under control its Rock battling Booker T in the center of the ring once again. Rock hits a DDT but Booker T comes firing back up. He hits an impressive spinning heel kick of Rocky. Rocky is down. Only a two count. Rocky fires away from Booker T and makes the tag to his partner Triple H. HHH storms into the ring with a purpose! He nails Booker. Steiner storms into the ring! HHH and Steiner are brawling in the center of the ring when suddenly, out comes Evolution! Ric Flair distracts the referee as Batista uses a chair on Booker and Steiner! But then out comes the Heart Break Kid Shawn Michaels looking better then ever!! Michaels hits three quick Sweet Chin Music's before the ref even knows what happened Booker is covering The Game!! 1......2....3!!! Booker T has pinned Triple H the man he will be facing in the Raw World Title match at WrestleMania!!] 


End file.
